<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С другой стороны Промежутка by philippa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152783">С другой стороны Промежутка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa'>philippa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вообще-то Соня шла на работу, хоть и не слишком охотно. А попала...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С другой стороны Промежутка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Попаданец типовой, резиновый. Неопределенный период истории Перна без указания времени и места.<br/>Немного русреала, очень вольное обращение с каноном. Курсивом выделена мысленная речь драконов и всадников.</p>
<p>Огромное спасибо Мэвис за вычитку, обсуждения и вообще за все :)</p>
<p>Написано на ЗФБ-2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По дороге на работу Соня привычно ненавидела свое имя. В объект ненависти оно превратилось меньше месяца назад, в тот день, когда Соня из рядового работника стала пусть маленьким, но начальником. Она, а не заклятая подруга Марина, которая уже считала должность своей и начинала покрикивать на коллег.</p>
<p>Порядки в их конторе были самые старомодные: к вышестоящим обращались по имени-отчеству. Приказ довели до всего персонала, но как только секретарша Юля без всякой задней мысли назвала Соню Софьей Михайловной, Марина ядовито усмехнулась:</p>
<p>— Что-то ты, Юленька, путаешь. Сонечка у нас не Софья, она у нас Соната Михайловна. Да, Сонечка?</p>
<p>До этого Соне не случалось стесняться необычного имени. Оно просто существовало — отдельно от нее, как память о дедушке и бабушке, которые ее воспитали и вырастили. Соната — ноты на рояле, неумелые гаммы бабушкиных учеников и дедушкины блестящие пассажи, старые афиши и театральные программки в ящике стола. Связывать его с отражением в зеркале ей, оказывается, и в голову не приходило, так что не заговори Марина о нем как о чем-то позорном, Соня бы и внимания не обратила. Но тут ее словно заколдовали. Стоило Марине произнести врастяжечку: «Со-на-та Михайловна», как она ловила себя на том, что втягивает голову в плечи. Разумеется, Соня старалась не подавать виду, но нервничала все больше. Даже спать стала хуже, и опять начала покупать шоколад, от которого отказалась год назад, и даже допустила ошибку в отчете — правда, сразу же заметив ее и исправив.</p>
<p>На любимую работу она брела, как на каторгу, представляя снова и снова, что никакой Марины там не окажется. Но та, судя по всему, даже стала приходить пораньше, чтобы сразу на входе приложить «Сонатой Михайловной», и Сонины мечты начали приобретать какие-то странные, вовсе далекие от действительности формы. То она представляла, что умеет колдовать и накладывает на Марину заклятье немоты, то воображала, что отращивает крылья и улетает куда глаза глядят, подальше от всего этого. Мечты о чем-то более реальном — например, о том, как Марина падает на улице и банально ломает ногу — казались мелкими и неинтересными. Хотя надо было признать, что для них имелись все основания: шлепнуться на неубранном тротуаре ничего не стоило. Соня неосторожно ступила на гладкую с виду плитку, сейчас же поскользнулась и еще успела подумать, что такой вариант ее тоже устроит. В последний момент кто-то резко рванул ее за капюшон, не давая упасть. Она вскрикнула, взмахнула руками и, уже понимая, что стоит на ногах, обернулась. Ее спаситель — высокий, бородатый, в пальто нараспашку, из-под которого свешивался бейджик — пробормотал равнодушно: «Что ж вы, осторожнее надо», и пошел, не оглядываясь.</p>
<p>Соня вздохнула и побрела дальше, к переходу. Вот так всегда. По всем правилам ему следовало задержаться, спросить, не ушиблась ли она — не зря же на бейджике была нарисована чаша со змеей? И непременно попросить телефон, и перезвонить вечером, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке, а на деле… Загорелся зеленый, она ступила на проезжую часть и даже успела сделать несколько шагов, когда за спиной вскрикнули, раздался истошный скрип тормозов и что-то ударило ее сбоку так, что земля ушла из-под ног. Судьба, успела подумать Соня, прежде чем потерять сознание.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>…И очнулась разом, будто в голове включили свет. Но и только: глаза вроде бы открывались, но перед ними колыхалась зеленоватая муть. Соня попробовала поднять руку, чтобы протереть их, и не сумела, сразу натолкнувшись на твердое. Шевелиться она определенно могла, но ни распрямить руку или ногу, ни даже отвести в сторону не получалось. И если последним ее воспоминанием действительно была машина, то нынешнее состояние могло объясняться только одним — гипсом с ног до головы, если не параличом.</p>
<p>— Эй! — позвала она… то есть попыталась позвать, но вместо голоса услышала — или вообразила – только слабое бульканье, тотчас представила, как лежит где-то в реанимации одна-одинешенька, лишенная зрения, слуха и голоса, и в отчаянии завопила:</p>
<p>— Кто-нибудь! Я здесь! — и вдруг услышала совершенно явственно: «Не торопись», как-то сразу осознала, что голос идет не снаружи, а изнутри, из головы, и перепугалась еще сильнее.</p>
<p>— Вы кто? Где я? Что происходит?!</p>
<p>— Ты вот-вот родишься, — в голосе ей послышалась усмешка, хоть и не злая. — Это дело не быстрое, так что постарайся успокоиться. Скорлупа обязательно разобьется, нужно подождать совсем немного…</p>
<p>— Что за скорлупа?! Кто это говорит?</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Асилта, — последовал ответ. — А ты — мое дитя.</p>
<p>— Какое еще дитя? — выкрикнула Соня.</p>
<p>— Довольно необычное: по крайней мере, я еще не слышала, чтобы дети являлись с той стороны Промежутка. Но я и с невылупившимся птенцом прежде так не разговаривала… а ты мыслишь очень ясно. И все же постарайся набраться сил, пока еще есть время.</p>
<p>— Птенцом? — все так же без слов прошептала Соня. — В скорлупе?</p>
<p>На этот раз никто не ответил, и, чтобы снова не свалиться в истерику, она забормотала привычно успокоительное: «Меркнут знаки зодиака над просторами полей…» В детстве Соня часто болела, и усыпить ее мог только дед, который хорошо поставленным своим, почти оперным голосом час за часом пел ей эту колыбельную — другие почему-то не срабатывали. На «спит растение картошка» она успокоилась окончательно и смогла даже вспомнить о забытом за давностью лет и полной бесполезностью биологическом образовании. Если все происходящее творилось исключительно у нее в голове, то Соня могла либо очнуться со временем где-нибудь на больничной койке, либо продолжать в том же духе неопределенное время. Если же окружающее было реальным… здесь естественнонаучный подход начинал буксовать, так что пришлось проскочить узкое место и перейти к сути. Если все происходило наяву, Соня вселилась… превратилась…. В общем, стала предположительно птенцом, который должен вот-вот вылупиться, причем птенцом разумным, ведь гипотетическая наседка изъяснялась вполне доступно. У нее даже было имя!</p>
<p>Рассуждать получалось плохо. Чем дальше, тем больше хотелось пошевелиться, руки и ноги — или что там у нее сейчас было? — затекли так, что все ломило, между лопаток ужасно свербело, и вдобавок до смерти хотелось есть. Ощущения затапливали ее все сильнее, и Соня даже не сразу поняла, что слышит посторонний звук. Не в голове, а просто слышит — неопределенный гул, будто где-то гудит гигантский улей.</p>
<p>— Пора, — сказал знакомый голос. — Придется поработать, дитя.</p>
<p>Стенки — если это были они — давили просто невыносимо. Она забилась, заколотила изо всех сил в твердую оболочку — даже головой, кажется, уперлась, и вдруг что-то треснуло, зеленоватая муть осела, и ее сменил острый, холодный, пахнущий дымом воздух. И шум — к гуденью, ставшему вдруг нестерпимо громким, примешались голоса, что-то выкрикивающие вразнобой, и какой-то тоненький свист совсем рядом. Соня рванулась, вскрикнула, когда твердое больно оцарапало ей бок, и вырвалась на свободу.</p>
<p>Первым делом она порадовалась, что может нормально видеть. Затем ужаснулась — потому что ее зрение оказалось каким угодно, только не обычным человеческим. Она видела все: каждую крупинку песка под ногами — потому что стояла она действительно на песке, — каждый волосок на голове у тех, кто непонятно зачем мельтешил перед ней, то подаваясь вперед, то отскакивая. Эти, мельтешащие, ничем не отличались от обычных людей, разве что одеты были в несуразные белые балахоны и постоянно в них путались. Дальше вверх амфитеатром вздымались ряды скамей, и на них тоже сидели люди, одетые куда разнообразнее и ярче, так что первым, что пришло ей в голову, была арена цирка и она сама в роли то ли гладиатора, то ли дикого зверя…</p>
<p>Кстати! Она извернулась, пытаясь оглядеть самое себя — шея, надо признать, изгибалась на редкость удобно, так что обзору ничто не мешало. Но дальше… дальше ее взгляду предстали золотые плотно прилегающие чешуйки на боках, четыре когтистые сильные лапы, а выше — сложенные крылья. Крылья! Она так опешила, что запнулась и едва не упала. Один из белобалахонных бросился вперед, и Соня поскорее отшатнулась, чтобы ненароком не затоптать смельчака. И вдруг поняла: если не считать невероятного смятения в мыслях и такого же невероятного и все усиливающегося голода, она чувствует себя совершенно нормально. И даже больше — отлично, и ни четыре лапы, ни вопиюще длинная шея, ни волочащиеся по песку крылья не мешают этому ощущения счастья, молодости, силы. Вот только… запах доносился из дальнего угла, где тоже толпились люди, только не в белом, а в сером. Пахло упоительно, и Соня решительно двинулась туда, стараясь не наступить на очередного ненормального.</p>
<p>— Отойдите! — крикнул кто-то, и она даже не удивилась, что все понимает. — Дайте ей пройти!</p>
<p>Вот именно, дайте, подумала Соня, вытягивая шею, выхватывая вкусно пахнущий кусок из большой миски и проглатывая его в один присест. Кажется, это было мясо. Впрочем, распробовать она не успела — миска опустела слишком быстро, но рядом была еще одна…</p>
<p>— Ест! Она ест, — потрясенно пробормотали сзади. Соня рассмеялась бы, если бы не была так занята. Конечно, ест — а что вы хотели? Кстати, действительно — чего от нее хотят?</p>
<p>Справившись с очередным куском, она обернулась. И только сейчас поняла, что яиц — а значит, и драконов, было куда больше одного. Все они — гораздо скромнее по размеру и тупее на вид, — держались рядом с людьми в белом, аккуратно разбившись по парам. Хм… может быть, каждому вылупившемуся полагается служитель и ей тоже кого-нибудь назначат? Она присмотрелась, наслаждаясь своим новым безупречным зрением. Белобалахонные выглядели молодо, некоторые казались и вовсе детьми. Это имело смысл, но сама она предпочла бы кого-то посолиднее, более компетентного.</p>
<p>— Дитя! — знакомый голос в голове звучал не просто взволнованно — изумленно. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p>
<p>— Очень хорошо, — ответила она без раздумий. — А что? Где тут можно поспать? И кто-нибудь может почесать мне спину? И кстати, ты так и не сказала — кто я?</p>
<p>Ответ пришел извне: целый взрыв гудения, курлыканья и свиста, будто где-то рядом гнездилась целая стая лебедей размером со слона. На этом фоне голос в голове казался слабым, как вздох.</p>
<p>— Ты дракон. Золотой дракон, маленькая королева. Ты точно не хочешь выбрать кого-нибудь для Запечатления? Своего всадника?</p>
<p>— А это обязательно? — протянула Соня с сомнением. — Может, позже?</p>
<p>— Позже ты умрешь! — истерический выкрик заставил-таки ее целиком повернуться вокруг своей оси. Соня старательно переступила на месте, боясь опять запутаться в ногах, и натолкнулась взглядом на… на дракона. Не маленького новорожденного, а настоящего, огромного, золотого дракона, который лежал на песке и смотрел на нее глазами размером с чертово колесо.</p>
<p>— Асилта? — припомнила она. Красный вихрь в обращенном к ней глазу сменился желтым.</p>
<p>— Ты не выбрала всадника, тебе некому назвать свое имя, а для нас это очень плохо!</p>
<p>— Ладно, — покладисто согласилась Соня. — Плохо — значит, выберу. Кстати, имя-то я и тебе могу назвать, разве нет? Я… — она задумалась на секунду, припоминая, чему обязана своим теперешним положением, и решительно закончила: — Я Соната.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Утро встретило Соню очередной миской с мелко нарезанным мясом, озадаченными взглядами людей, эту миску доставивших, и непрерывным трепом драконов в голове. Ее… сородичи, наверно? — словом, другие драконы оказались завзятыми сплетниками, которые внезапно получили потрясающий повод для обсуждения. Десятка два «голосов» обсасывали ее экстерьер — достаточно одобрительно, ее перспективы — не слишком радужно, по общему мнению, и главное — причины ее ненормальности. Время от времени кто-то отрывался от разговора, чтобы задать очередной идиотский вопрос — например, не испытывает ли она желания умереть сию минуту и не страдает ли от отсутствия всадника, как положено порядочной новорожденной?</p>
<p>Мнение на этот счет у Сони имелось, но делиться им она не планировала. Различие между разговором и собственными мыслями для драконов было таким же естественным, как и для людей: это Соня усвоила с полпинка, будто знала раньше — сразу же после того, как во всеуслышание назвала свое имя. Стоило Асилте объяснить ей, что происходит, как все в голове встало на место. Вообще-то драконы, сами того не зная, были правы в своем беспокойстве — уж слишком легко она приняла происходящее. Четыре лапы и хвост? Подумаешь! Сырое мясо на завтрак? Давайте еще! Незнакомый мир, в котором она неведомо как оказалась? Со временем разберемся! Вишенкой на этом торте была информация о том, что драконов в незапамятные времена вывели с помощью каких-то непонятных технологий — специально для того, чтобы сражаться вместе с людьми. Именно поэтому к каждому дракону прилагался человек, а те редкие неудачники, которые не могли отыскать своего единственного, чахли и умирали. Она облизала миску и прислушалась к себе: тело работало превосходно, куда лучше, чем то, прежнее. Вот только место между лопаток… хорошо бы его кто-нибудь почесал!</p>
<p>Рядом старательно насыщались ее... очевидно, братья и сестры. Но мысли новорожденных, как и положено, вертелись вокруг миски с едой, предстоящего купания и детского незамутненного восхищения собственным всадником. Она кое-как потерлась спиной о шершавую каменную стену и позвала Асилту — но вместо той откликнулся совсем другой голос, низкий и мягкий.</p>
<p>— Соната? Ты здорова?</p>
<p>— Спина чешется, — ответила она по инерции. — А почему ты отвечаешь вместо Асилты?</p>
<p>— Потому что она спит. Я Сигрет, и ты — мое дитя.</p>
<p>Папаша, подумала Соня не слишком радостно. Собственного папашу она не то что не видела ни разу: о нем в доме вообще не упоминалось.</p>
<p>— Я могу слышать ее Ормалу, а она — моего Н’коса, — продолжил он не без самодовольства. — Тебя я тоже услышал, хотя ты звала не меня. Так что ты хотела?</p>
<p>— А мне? — спросила Соня, разом заинтересовавшись. — Мне тоже можно поговорить с кем-нибудь из людей?</p>
<p>— Скажи, я передам, — тут же заявил папаша. Рептилии, которых Соня изучала когда-то в университете, чадолюбием не страдали, но не факт, что местные драконы были рептилиями.</p>
<p>— И все-таки я хотела бы сама…</p>
<p>— Хм… Некоторые всадницы золотых королев могут говорить со всеми драконами. А зачем тебе? — вдруг спросил он подозрительно. — Ты не собираешься сказать, что прямо сейчас уходишь в Промежуток?</p>
<p>— Я же объясняла — спина чешется. Может, эта всадница поможет мне найти кого-нибудь…</p>
<p>— Ну вот! Я говорил! Говорил! Твое Запечатление случится немного позже, ничего страшного! Сейчас… сейчас мы все устроим! — последние слова сопровождались мощным ревом, на который отозвались все прочие драконы. И раздраженной репликой Асилты:</p>
<p>— Я предупредила не будить меня до обеда! Что? Соната? С ней все в порядке?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Врать драконы не умели, зато приукрашивали мастерски: вот и папаша старался напропалую, распускал хвост перед Асилтой и расписывал, как убедил непутевую дочку согласиться на Запечатление.</p>
<p>Опровергать его россказни Соня не собиралась, но Асилта явно не спешила соглашаться: то и дело косилась на нее огромным глазом, в котором весело кружились синева и зелень.</p>
<p>— Я не сомневалась, что все будет хорошо, — сказала она наконец. — Такой умный птенец, как ты, непременно выкарабкается! Ормала поговорит с нами, как только закончится Падение — сейчас ей не до того. А у меня, — добавила она преувеличенно грозно, — осталось всего два часа сна, и я намерена ими воспользоваться!</p>
<p>Первое в жизни Падение Соне предстояло переждать за толстыми стенами Вейра вместе с другими новорожденными. Слова «жопой чую» для драконов имели смысл вполне реальный: по крайней мере, само слово «Нити» отзывалось холодком где-то пониже спины. Объяснять, что такое Падение, тоже не понадобилось — неведомые биологи, создавшие драконов, заложили это знание в плоть и кровь, так что Соне невольно вспоминались динозавры, которые думали спинным мозгом.</p>
<p>Прочие младенцы на пару со своими новоиспеченными всадниками тоже вели себя беспокойно, то сбиваясь в кучки, то жалобно скуля и получая свою порцию поглаживаний и почесываний.</p>
<p>— Это у тебя нет всадника?</p>
<p>Соня изогнула шею, в очередной раз удивляясь, как ловко у нее получается, и уставилась на маленького зеленого дракона… то есть зеленую, конечно.</p>
<p>— А почему ты до сих пор живая? — зеленая подковыляла ближе и попыталась посмотреть свысока, хотя была раза в два меньше. — Я Мархинта, моего всадника зовут К‘лош. Знаешь, даже если ты выживешь, у тебя никогда не получится сражаться! А кому нужен бесполезный дракон?!</p>
<p>Соня изумленно на нее уставилась. Местную иерархию драконам тоже прописали где-то в генах, и видеть зеленую, которая самым наглым образом наезжает на золотую, было чем-то вроде потрясения основ.</p>
<p>— Почему это не получится?</p>
<p>— У тебя нет всадницы, которая будет жечь Нити! Ты не сможешь уйти в Промежуток — никто не покажет тебе, куда надо прыгать! А если ты доживешь до брачного возраста, за тобой все равно не поднимется ни один дракон!</p>
<p>— Не слушай ее, — вмешался довольно крупный бронзовый, удобно устроившийся на каменной лежанке. — Зеленым только дай повод поболтать про брачные полеты. Она думает — если не полетят за тобой, значит, полетят за ней. Кстати, я Аргенат, а моего всадника зовут Г’лор.</p>
<p>С минуту Соня соображала, откуда все это известно дракону, вылупившемуся одновременно с ней, пока вдруг не поняла, что тоже знает: золотые королевы задаются; бронзовые любят командовать; коричневые едят больше всех и знают, где найти еду; синие только на то и годны, чтобы искать новых всадников, а зеленые любят перемывать кости всем остальным. И эта Мархинта… Соня покосилась на зеленую, которая старательно выгибала шею, и чуть не рассмеялась: точь-в-точь Марина, которая при виде начальства сладко улыбалась и задавала «Сонате Михайловне» очередной ненужный вопрос — просто чтобы позлить. Впрочем, и бронзовый, приложивший всех зеленых сразу, ей не приглянулся — из естественной женской солидарности.</p>
<p>— Когда мой всадник станет командиром Крыла, — продолжал тот, — я скажу ему, что надо выбирать самых лучших зеленых, которые работают, а не болтают.</p>
<p>— И конечно, он тебя послушает, — лениво отозвался почти такой же массивный коричневый с соседней лежанки. — Эй, золотая без всадника, — вдруг позвал он, вскидывая узкую голову, — а как это вообще? Я, кажется, еще в яйце знал, что встречу своего Д'жами. А ты? Что ты думаешь?</p>
<p>— Что я дракон и всадник сразу, — ответила Соня без малейшего сомнения.</p>
<p>— Хм… и выходит, сама себе сможешь указывать дорогу? Зато и в Промежуток не уйдешь, если твой… — он не договорил, судорожно дернул хвостом и отвернулся.</p>
<p>Меньше всего Соня ждала подобных рассуждений, да еще и от коричневого — абстрактного мышления драконам не полагалось. Хотя… мутации никто не отменял, а за века естественного отбора что-то должно было измениться, так или иначе.</p>
<p>— Негодный дракон и ненастоящий всадник, — прошипела зеленая, не желая сдаваться, но тут напряжение и беспокойство, точившее их подспудно, схлынуло: Падение закончилось.</p>
<p>— Если что, меня зовут Керрит, — коричневый поднял голову. — Я бы поговорил с тобой еще, если захочешь. Не об этом, конечно, — быстро поправился он.</p>
<p>— Еще бы ей не захотеть, — фыркнула зеленая. — Небось спит и видит, чтобы ее признали нормальной! А ты зря выделываешься, — окрысилась она на Керрита. — Коричневый все равно не полетит с золотой, даже если она сумеет подняться!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Всадница Ормала в самом деле могла говорить с другими драконами: по крайней мере, с Соней она общалась без труда.</p>
<p>— Ты не будешь возражать, если тебя посмотрят драконий целитель, Соната? — спросила она первым делом. — Мы редко сталкиваемся с птенцами, которые не находят себе пару для Запечатления, и всеми силами пытаемся помочь им — но до сих пор… — она покачала головой. — Все случаи подробно описываются, и существуют исследования… Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?</p>
<p>Соня мысленно кивнула: драконы в таких случаях просто прикрывали третье веко. Медленно, но верно до нее начинала доходить несправедливость этого мира: теоретически, люди могли существовать и без драконов, но драконы без людей не выживали и больше того — не имели никакого пространства для маневра. Человек мог стать ремесленником, целителем, торговцем или кем-то еще, дракон же годился только для сражений, и только вместе с всадником. Она не исключала, что где-то ошиблась, но данных пока просто не хватало.</p>
<p>— И ты разговаривала с Асилтой, еще не вылупившись… Что ж, я рада, что с тобой все хорошо, Соната. Мы с Н’косом постараемся как можно скорее подыскать для тебя кандидаток постарше, но за тобой нужно присмотреть прямо сейчас: кожа на задней левой уже начинает трескаться. И да, золотым сразу полагается отдельный вейр, тебя туда проводят и принесут мяса и воды. И если что, сразу зови меня или Асилту!</p>
<p>Соня снова моргнула, соглашаясь. Неудивительно, что ее так старались убрать с глаз долой — кому охота смотреть на ненормальную, которая того и гляди начнет помирать? И все же люди были такими странными! Все эти жесткие лица, покрытые пятнистым загаром, небрежно обрезанные волосы, домотканые штаны и рубахи, украшенные разноцветными, затейливо сплетенными шнурами на плечах, сшитые вручную сапоги и привешенные к поясу кожаные кошели смотрелись до того неестественно, что, казалось, всадники и вести себя должны, как персонажи третьесортного фильма. С драконами такого не происходило — они ощущались нормально и правильно.</p>
<p>Она и не понимала, как успела устать, пока не осталась совсем одна. Для дракона предназначалась широкая каменная полка, и лежать на ней было очень уютно — камень, похоже, чем-то нагревался изнутри. Она уже засыпала, когда услышала голоса снаружи.</p>
<p>— А она ест? — спросил хриплый старческий баритон.</p>
<p>Отвечала ему Ормала — ее Соня узнала сразу.</p>
<p>— Соната прекрасно себя чувствует, всадник Х’моран. И нуждается в таком же уходе, как и остальные птенцы. Если тебе трудно смазывать ее маслом, скажи в Нижних пещерах, чтобы выделили помощника.</p>
<p>— Но… но как же это, госпожа?! Дракон без всадника? А если она захочет на кого-то напасть? Или откажется жечь Нити?</p>
<p>— Новорожденная семи дней от роду? К тому же не позже чем послезавтра мы повторим Запечатление.</p>
<p>— И все равно… неправильно это! Не для того предки старались, чтобы у нас завелась такая… — он помолчал, а потом выговорил, как выплюнул: — Мерзость!</p>
<p>— Всадник Х’моран!</p>
<p>— Да я чего, госпожа? Я ничего! Просто…</p>
<p>— Вспомни свои слова, всадник, когда тебя самого обзовет какой-нибудь холдер-невежа!</p>
<p>— Да пусть попробует… — проворчал тот. Соня услышала, как стихает вдали четкий перестук каблуков вперемешку со старческим шарканьем, вздохнула и решила, что деваться некуда — надо спать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Запечатление или нет, но пока все шло своим чередом: утро, завтрак, поход к купальням под угрюмым взглядом всадника Х’морана. Он оказался зеленым; Ормала не зря поминала холдеров и их мнение о грехе, в котором погрязли Вейры. Его Ската уже не могла вылетать на Падения и большую часть дня спала на солнышке, а когда просыпалась — неторопливо ела, одобрительно прислушиваясь к разглагольствованиям Мархинты, каким-то странным образом верховодившей над всеми зелеными и синими в придачу</p>
<p>— Ничего ты не дождешься, — шипела Мархинта. — Дракон без всадника — неправильный и бесполезный! Ты даже не можешь пройти Запечатление! Ты не золотая, ты… ты…</p>
<p>— А ты — злобная курица, — отвечала Соня, как можно яснее представляя Мархинту в виде пасущейся в загоне веррии с куцыми крылышками.</p>
<p>— Зачем ты ее слушаешь, Соната? — лениво спрашивал Керрит. — Не отвлекайся. Расскажи еще что-нибудь.</p>
<p>Этого можно было ожидать при драконьей общительности: хорошие рассказчики ценились. Собственно, истории — так они это называли — были едва ли не единственным развлечением кроме болтовни, купаний и охоты. Соня с удовольствием перекладывала на местный лад сказки, которые только могла припомнить, и уже не удивлялась, когда ее снова спрашивали, в каком Прохождении и каком Вейре все случилось. Она понятия не имела, кто в этом виноват. Может быть, создатели драконов нарочно лишили их воображения, чтобы связь с людьми, этим воображением обладавшими, была особенно прочной? Или так вышло само? Драконы не только не могли представить несуществующее: с будущим временем у них, кажется, тоже были проблемы. Она бы махнула на это рукой, приняв как должное, если бы не Керрит. Он оказался самым любопытным, и, когда не требовал новых историй, вечно задавал каверзные вопросы. Аргенат тянулся за ним — но Соня подозревала, что не ради интереса, а для порядка: чего это коричневый водится с золотой королевой?</p>
<p>— Расскажи, как ты хочешь есть и идешь к загону с верриями. То есть не идешь, а прыгаешь через Промежуток.</p>
<p>— И что в этом интересного?</p>
<p>— Ты сама видишь, куда прыгать. Всадник тебе ничего не показывает, потому что…</p>
<p>Дальше он замолкал, разрываясь между любопытством и страхом — говорить о том, что всадника не будет, считалось не просто неприличным, но практически табу. Соня посмеивалась про себя — точь-в-точь как смотреть ужастик, то и дело зажмуриваясь.</p>
<p>— А ты разве не можешь? Ты знаешь, что с твоим всадником все в порядке, но веррии ходят там в загоне, такие толстые и вкусные, а?</p>
<p>Керрит покосился на утоптанную площадку под скалой: его всадник играл в ножички с другими коричневыми и бронзовыми.</p>
<p>— С Д'жами все хорошо, — заметил он удовлетворенно. — Он покажет мне загон, если я попрошу. И почешет спину. А я отнесу его куда угодно и добуду дикую веррию или большую рыбу!</p>
<p>Соня сложила поудобнее голову на лапы и вздохнула — это драконы умели. Если вдуматься, польза получалась обоюдная, но что-то здесь все равно не давало покоя. Может, левая лопатка, которую некому было почесать? Вот бы… вот бы их действительно было двое — Соня и Соната! Раз уж она каким-то чудом попала сюда — почему бы чуду не оказаться настоящим, а не серединка на половинку? Кому и зачем понадобилось тащить те проблемы на этот Перн, в драконье тело?</p>
<p>— Устала, — сказала она и побрела в свой вейр, не отвечая на недоумение приятелей.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Миска с мясом и большая лохань с водой уже ждали ее. Зеленый всадник, похоже, воспользовался моментом и принес все в ее отсутствие. Соня сунулась в воду, мельком уловив на дне зеленый отблеск и движение, и вдруг что-то больно впилось ей в шею. Она замотала головой — и кажется, закричала, потому что откуда-то донеслись голоса:</p>
<p>— Соната?!</p>
<p>— Соната, что случилось?!</p>
<p>— Ты наконец умираешь, да?!</p>
<p>— Больно! — кричала она не словами, а всем телом, потому что боль катилась вверх и вниз от места укуса, которое, наоборот, онемело и почти не ощущалось. — Змея!</p>
<p>— Иду! — прокричал кто-то в ответ. В глазах темнело, дышать становилось все труднее.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж ты. Осторожнее надо, — проговорили над головой. Что-то холодное шлепнулось на шею, боль начала отпускать, но она все еще будто уплывала куда-то. Пахнуло старыми книгами, горчицей и анисовыми каплями — запахом дома, детства, болезни. Пневмония, вдруг всплыло забытое слово. «Опять пневмония, — говорил вызванный на дом доктор, — может, на госпитализацию?» Бабушка отмахивалась, выпроваживала его и часами сидела у Сониной кровати, отменив учеников. Дедушка с колыбельной сменял ее вечером, после спектаклей, а на ночь полагалась кружка горячего молока с медом, от которого становилось еще хуже.</p>
<p>— Бабушка, — хныкала Соня, не понимая, почему ей так не по себе. — Меня в группе дразнят, говорят — у тебя мамы нет, и папы тоже!</p>
<p>— Ну что ты, Сонюшка, — бабушка помогала ей приподняться, крепко придерживала, не отпуская, так что приходилось пить. — Как это — нет мамы? Есть, конечно, только ей пришлось уехать. Но она обязательно вернется, а ты как раз выздоровеешь. Пей, пей…</p>
<p>— Мама… — звала Соня, уже теперешняя, не вслух, а здешней, драконьей речью, и глотала поднесенное молоко — вкус у него был не такой, но тоже противный. Голоса над головой все не умолкали.</p>
<p>— Оклемается она, мастер?</p>
<p>— Оклемается, всадник Х’моран. Главное, вовремя успеть, а противоядие подействует быстро. Я все равно собирался осмотреть ее, так что сегодня подежурю…</p>
<p>— Значит, туннельная змея?</p>
<p>— Да, какая-то неизвестная разновидность. Должно быть, учуяла воду и заползла. Хм… госпожа Ормала, пожалуй, стоит предупредить, чтобы проверяли поилки.</p>
<p>— Я виноват. Знал бы — не оставлял…</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что ты мог это предвидеть, Х’моран. И все-таки на будущее — если тебя просят выполнить поручение, выполняй его как положено, а не наполовину.</p>
<p>— Понял уж, госпожа…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Соня пришла в себя от голода. Есть хотелось по-драконьи, до ужаса, но не то воспоминание, не то бред о себе-прошлой было еще слишком живым — так что сидящего на скамье напротив она разглядывала, как человек человека. К относительной его молодости — для прежней тридцатилетней Сони даже излишней, — костлявости, непременной домотканой тунике и заправленному в сапоги местному аналогу джинсов прилагались борода и зеленый с желтым узел с золотой кистью на плече. Он ее не слышал, но оторвался от свитка, на котором что-то бодро строчил пером, и поднял взгляд:</p>
<p>— Проснулась? Госпожа Ормала сказала, что ты понимаешь устную речь, хм… можешь моргнуть один раз, если чувствуешь себя здоровой?</p>
<p>Моргнуть Соня успела — и чуть не взвыла от взорвавшихся в голове криков:</p>
<p>— Соната! Ты живая! Нам сказали — тебя укусила змея! А ты живая! Когда ты придешь?</p>
<p>— Проверяйте поилки, — усмехнулась она. — Драконий лекарь еще не сказал, когда, но я здорова. И голодная!</p>
<p>— Драконий лекарь? — спросили они на два голоса: Керрит тенором, а Аргенат — мягким молодым баском. — Всадник?</p>
<p>— Н-нет… — ответила она не слишком уверенно. — Кажется, нет… хорошо бы кто-нибудь пришел, чтобы передавать слова.</p>
<p>— Сейчас! — два выкрика слились в один. — Мой всадник! И мой! Они сейчас придут! Они уже бегут!</p>
<p>Соня пошевелилась, проверяя по очереди руки и ноги… то есть передние и задние лапы, а потом и крылья. Все работало.</p>
<p>— Очень рад, — кивнул тем временем драконий лекарь, еще не ведая, что на него вот-вот свалятся посетители. — Не скажи ты про змею, я бы и не подумал захватить противоядие. Скорее бы решил, что с тобой случилось то же, как с другими драконами, которым не нашлось всадника, и время было бы упущено.</p>
<p>Соня приподняла голову, услышав топот — еще через секунду всадники ворвались в вейр и заговорили разом, совсем как их драконы. К своему стыду, до сих пор она вообще не обращала на них внимания и разглядела только сейчас: долговязого Г’лора и Д’жами — основательного, почти квадратного.</p>
<p>— Мастер…</p>
<p>— Вайден, — подсказал он.</p>
<p>— Мастер Вайден, мы… наши драконы из одного выводка с Сонатой. Мы готовы помочь тебе поговорить с ней, — начал Г’лор. — Понимаешь, она передаст свой ответ моему Аргенату, а он — мне.</p>
<p>— Отлично понимаю, всадник, — кивнул лекарь. — Начнем.</p>
<p>Минут через десять Соня поняла, что запуталась окончательно. Она понимала, что болтает с драконами, но не могла избавиться от чувства, что говорит с людьми. Все, что ей раньше нравилось — зрение, слух, сила, возможность летать — сейчас казалось неуместным, уродским, навсегда отрезавшим ее от привычного человеческого мира. Может, отравление подействовало? Или наконец начался отходняк? Дошло до нее только тогда, когда лекарь, который сидел на скамье, скрестив ноги, выслушал очередной ответ и взглянул на нее сквозь ресницы, будто ждал подтверждения. Он ей попросту нравился! Тот самый тип, на который она всегда западала — умный вид, высокий рост, худоба и этакая расхлябанность напоказ. Пусть ей никогда с такими не светило — но хотя бы можно было помечтать, что однажды она… похудеет, поумнеет и мало ли что еще — и все изменится. А здесь у нее были четыре ноги и хвост.</p>
<p>— Скажи, мастер, как ты стал драконьим лекарем? — спрашивал между тем Д’жами, до смешного напоминая в этот миг своего Керрита. — У тебя узлы двух цехов…</p>
<p>— ...И я трижды выходил на Площадку Рождений, но мне ни разу не повезло. Вот я и решил, что хотя бы так останусь рядом с драконами.</p>
<p>— Ух ты! — вступил Г’лор. — И ты успел с тех пор стать Мастером-целителем?</p>
<p>— Сейчас не обо мне речь, всадник. Я обещал остаться с Сонатой до завтра, до Запечатления.</p>
<p>— Они все-таки решили попробовать еще раз?</p>
<p>Лекарь покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Сомневаюсь, что толк выйдет. Подобрали на этот раз девушек постарше, не меньше восемнадцати Оборотов, но…</p>
<p>— Запечатление! — выкрикнул Аргенат так, что Соня потрясла головой. — Ты получишь свою всадницу, и все будет хорошо!</p>
<p>— Ты же не уйдешь в Промежуток? Нет? — тревожно спросил Керрит. — Не хочу, чтобы ты уходила. Ты мне нравишься даже без всадницы.</p>
<p>— Никуда я не собираюсь, — сказала она решительно. — Вы мне тоже нравитесь, и я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы жечь Нити, как все. В конце концов, могу жевать огненный камень…</p>
<p>Как подсказывала ей драконья память, удовольствие было ниже среднего.</p>
<p>— Но брачный полет! Как ты будешь откладывать яйца, если…</p>
<p>Ее пробил нервный смешок. Откладывать яйца — это в голове не укладывалось. Так что отвечать она не стала, тем более что драконы уже успели донести до своих всадников суть разговора, и те изумленно на нее уставились.</p>
<p>— Соната сказала, что могла бы сама жевать камень, если ей не найдется всадницы!</p>
<p>Вайден медленно кивнул, будто что-то прикидывая в уме, и повернулся к ней, глядя серьезно и прямо:</p>
<p>—Ты же понимаешь, что для дракона твое поведение необычно? Почту за честь, если ты позволишь описать твой случай подробнее. Это могло бы помочь, если такое повторится…</p>
<p>Соня вздохнула про себя и моргнула — так же медленно и торжественно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Впрочем, пить отвратительное на вкус зелье на молоке ей все равно пришлось — а мастер Вайден наверняка позаботился добавить в его состав сонную траву. Соня заснула мгновенно и проснулась среди ночи. Так бывало в первый год после того, как дедушка и бабушка ушли друг за другом, и старая, обжитая, переполненная воспоминаниями квартира осталась ей одной. Поначалу она подскакивала почти каждую ночь от еле слышных скрипов, постукиваний, шорохов, спросонья соображая, что кто-то пошел попить или в туалет. Звуки не пугали, но возвращаться в действительность удавалось с трудом, а заснуть — тем более.</p>
<p>А сейчас, кажется, не было ни стуков, ни шелеста — просто какое-то непонятное движение в темноте, которое с прежним зрением и слухом она не уловила бы. Еще одна змея? Наверно, стоило разбудить кого-нибудь: Асилту, Керрета? Движение по-прежнему чувствовалось: человеческий вход в вейр не запирался, а был занавешен плотным пологом. Масляную лампу лекарь погасил, но даже ночное зрение поначалу ничего не давало. Она осторожно пошевелила хвостом, прикидывая, сможет ли дотянуться до спящего на скамье Вайдена — и дотянулась, наверное, потому что он вдруг вскинулся и сел.</p>
<p>— Соната? — Чиркнул кремень, тени отступили. — Что-то болит?</p>
<p>— Нет, — сказал она про себя, — кажется, здесь кто-то был.</p>
<p>Разумеется, он не услышал. Поднял лампу, проверил поилку, потом приложил руку к ее шее, там, где был укус, и облегченно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— Снилась какая-то чушь. Извини, что разбудил.</p>
<p>Снилась какая-то чушь, повторила она, решив на всякий случай дотянуть до утра — и не заметила, как задремала снова.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Запечатление, дубль два, было обставлено далеко не так торжественно, как первое. Соня не сомневалась, что мало кто воспринимал его всерьез — госпожа Вейра просто хваталась за соломинку, стараясь вернуть все на свои места. Ну правда, какова могла быть вероятность того, что среди десятка девиц — или сколько их там успели собрать? — оказалась бы та самая? Никакой потребности в слиянии душ Соня уж точно не ощущала, и никаких страданий в разлуке не испытывала.</p>
<p>Малолеток любого вида в этот раз на Площадку рождений не допустили — хотя на скамьях, на самой верхотуре, Соня успела заметить Г’лора с Д’жами и еще кем-то третьим. Гостей тем более не звали. Но взрослые драконы собрались и расселись по уступам в чаше Вейра, и папаша пробормотал что-то успокаивающее, а Асилта сначала шикнула на него, а потом начала уверять, что все получится, иначе быть не может — ведь Соната жива, верно? А дракон жив, покуда жив его всадник.</p>
<p>Ага, как же! Чем было Запечатление, если не импринтингом? Хорошо, возведенным в энную степень, но тем не менее… Зоологию и этологию им преподавали, пусть и на отцепись, Лоренцем она зачитывалась еще в школе, а сообразила только сейчас. Сколько там длился этот их чувствительный возраст? День, два? Скорее всего, ее время уже вышло — если Соня со своим бэкграундом вообще вписывалась в правила.</p>
<p>Отобранные кандидатки тоже следовали за госпожой Вейра, как утята за мамой-уткой. Соня не выдержала и фыркнула. Оставалось только надеяться, что явились несчастные по собственной воле, а не по принуждению. Впрочем, испуганными они не выглядели, а ее разглядывали так, что она ощущала себя одновременно турецким султаном, выбирающим наложницу, и замороженной курой перед покупательницами. Та, что стояла впереди, с красно-желтым узлом на плече, уставилась на Соню, будто заранее оценивала качество бульона.</p>
<p>— Ну и представление, — усмехнулся кто-то. — Только акробатов с жонглерами не хватает.</p>
<p>— Точно, — машинально откликнулась она. Для мысленной речи расстояний не существовало, но этот голос звучал совсем близко, так что она даже покосилась в сторону — не стоит ли кто рядом? Возможно, старые драконы такое умели: кроме госпожи Ормалы и мрачно зыркающего по сторонам Х’морана, всадников в возрасте здесь хватало.</p>
<p>Драконы гудели все громче: от этого гудения кружилась голова, мысли путались.</p>
<p>— Смотри на них, — шепнула Асилта. — Говори с ними.</p>
<p>Соня и смотрела — старательно, но совершенно безрезультатно, повторяя по приколу вспомнившуюся вдруг фразу из старого фантастического романа: «Если вы меня слышите, пройдите в дверь с табличкой «Только для служащих».</p>
<p>— Куда??? — спросил все тот же голос за плечом. Окончательно наплевав на протокол, Соня развернулась — и уперлась взглядом в мастера Вайдена. Тот сидел на нижней скамье, держа наготове тряпичную сумку со снадобьями.</p>
<p>— Ну хотя бы встань, — попросила она, вдруг пугаясь до смерти. И едва не рухнула в песок, когда он поднялся, непонимающе озираясь по сторонам.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Через час Соня, наевшись до отвала, вернулась в свой вейр. Кормежка сразу после Запечатления и непременно из рук новоиспеченного всадника, входила в обязательную программу, и госпожа Ормала, да и остальные собравшиеся, ухватились за нее — потому что прочее, кажется, не укладывалось у них в голове. Драконы отнеслись к происходящему куда легче:</p>
<p>— Ты — мое дитя с той стороны Промежутка, — провозгласила Асилта. — Храброе дитя, которое не побоялось отыскать своего всадника.</p>
<p>— Я же говорил! — поддакнул папаша.</p>
<p>Соня была бы рада с ними согласиться — тем более что примерно так себе все и представляла. Драконья ее составляющая отработала, насколько смогла, и если бы…</p>
<p>Здесь логика ей отказывала напрочь. Если бы она оставалась человеком. Если бы… если бы она хотя бы чувствовала то, что описывали ей другие драконы — безусловную любовь, преданность и единство душ. И если бы этот чертов лекарь не нравился ей так сильно! Беднягу, по сути, накрыло той же несправедливостью, выдав урезанный, ублюдочный вариант связи между человеком и драконом. С виду он справлялся неплохо, но в мыслях проклинал и драконов, и всадников, и судьбу-злодейку, а пуще всего — Соню, устроившую ему такую подставу. Ему, мастеру, мужчине — да еще и трижды оставшемуся без дракона — получить золотую!</p>
<p>Это было куда большим потрясением основ, чем дракон без всадника. Слово «мерзость», сказанное вслух, она слышала по меньшей мере трижды.</p>
<p>— Тебе и твоему всаднику надо отдохнуть, — проговорила Асилта. — Не думай о плохом. Твои друзья спрашивали о тебе, но ты поговоришь с ними позже.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На третий день Вайден исчез. Двое суток кряду они с Соней просидели в вейре, не говоря ни слова. Не то чтобы она чувствовала себя в чем-то виноватой — но постоянно ловила себя на том, что упорно ждет, что он начнет первый. В конце концов, кто из них взрослый мужик, а кто практически младенец по здешним меркам? Обязанности он выполнял умело и быстро, но все так же молча, и оживился только единожды — когда к ним наконец-то допустили гостей. Неприятно оживился, будто готовясь по меньшей мере к хорошей драке, и явно не ожидал, что Г’лор и Д’жами кинутся к нему с радостными криками и даже притащат с собой какие-то местные закуски и добытый неведомо где мех с вином.</p>
<p>— Отпраздновать! — потряс добычей Г’лор.</p>
<p>— Не рано тебе, всадник?</p>
<p>— В самый раз, мастер… то есть всадник… то есть… — Г’лор запутался, покраснел и метнул отчаянный взгляд на Д’жами.</p>
<p>— В Вейрах позволяют пить вино с шестнадцати Оборотов, а то и раньше, — вступил тот. — Г’лор прав. И нам будет легче, если ты скажешь свое новое имя. Я спрашивал Керрита, но он не говорит.</p>
<p>Вайден дернул плечом с такой детской обидой, что Соне стало неловко.</p>
<p>— Эй, — осторожно позвал ее Керрит. — Мы… мы очень рады, что у тебя есть всадник. Не хочешь выйти к нам? Д’жами сказал, что уже можно.</p>
<p>Выйти Соня хотела. Другое дело, что она не представляла, как теперь себя вести. Совсем как сто лет назад, в шестом классе, когда соседка по парте вдруг передала ей записку «Давай дружить». Соня согласилась, но в упор не понимала, что после этого должна делать. Г’лор тем временем разливал вино, Д’жами кромсал большим ножом куски вяленого мяса…</p>
<p>— Всадники, — пробормотала Соня, — не пейте много, — и пошлепала к выходу.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На площадке молодняка ее встретили спокойно. Порядок вещей был восстановлен, а все остальное — дело дракона и его всадника. Вообще, психика у зверюг была на редкость здоровая: Соню в очередной раз осенило, почему она сама сравнительно легко примирилась с происходящим… не считая этого уродского Запечатления.</p>
<p>Даже Мархинта молчала — вернее, болтала с другими зелеными, бросая короткие взгляды.</p>
<p>— Мы ей объяснили, — изрек Керрит с довольным видом. — Больше не будет тебя донимать, Соната. И… она спрашивает: ее всадник тоже хочет прийти к тебе в вейр. Всадник Й’ден не прогонит его?</p>
<p>— Всадник Й’ден… — повторила она. Звучало странновато. — Не прогонит, но… у золотых же всадницы? Для вас не важно, что у меня не так?</p>
<p>— У зеленых раньше тоже были всадницы, — важно ответил Аргенат. — А сейчас наоборот. Г’лору нравится Й’ден.</p>
<p>— И Д’жами тоже. Хочешь полежать на солнышке? Я могу подвинуться, но немного.</p>
<p>Соня вздохнула, наполовину жалея, что не может стать такой же, как они, наполовину смеясь над собой — надо же было так вляпаться! И действительно заснула.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вернулась она уже в сумерках. Вейр был пуст, очаг остыл, от пиршества и гостей не осталось никаких следов. Соне стало обидно: мало того, что ей пришлось есть самой, хотя другим по-прежнему помогали, но и спину опять почесать некому! Она поскреблась о стену и свернулась на полке, решив наконец, что утром будет умнее и попробует заговорить первой.</p>
<p>Она и попробовала — проснувшись почти на рассвете и обнаружив, что по-прежнему одна. Напился и спит, подсказывал Соне человеческий опыт, но тот самый спинной мозг утверждал другое: не выдержал и сбежал. Оконный проем постепенно заливало желтым: местное светило всходило все выше, луч полз по зарубкам на стене, что служили здесь вместо часов. Еще немного — и настанет время утренней кормежки и туалета, и… И все будет ровно так же, как раньше, когда она с трудом заставляла себя выйти на работу. И глупо спрашивать: «За что?». Никакого «за что» не бывает, дерьмо случается, а с ней, Соней, случилось особо заковыристое, вот и все. Будь у нее крылья, вспомнила она и нервно хихикнула. Крылья были в наличии — детские короткие крылышки, не способные поднять ее в воздух и унести куда-нибудь… Стоп. Кажется, об этом она уже мечтала, сбыча мечт состоялась, значит…</p>
<p>Что это может значить, Соня додумать не успела — полог дрогнул. Она подскочила на месте, но на пороге показался не ее всадник, а старый Х’моран: за ним в тени коридора прятался кто-то еще.</p>
<p>— Поддельный дракон, — выплюнул он. — Порождение Нитей! Думала, мы тебя не раскусим? Даже твой всадник понял!</p>
<p>Она бы испугалась, наверно, если бы от его слов так не разило мелодрамой и… Откуда им было знать о том, что Вайден исчез? Караулили под дверью? Наговорили ему что-то? Или… Или помогли?</p>
<p>Где-то всполошилась, проснувшись, старушка Ската. Х’моран замер на мгновение, и опять уставился на Соню.</p>
<p>— А хоть бы и помогли? Кажется, кто-то хвалился, что умеет прыгать без всадника? Если хочешь, чтобы он остался жив — прыгай! — Он ткнул узловатым пальцем в окно, туда, где чашу Вейра по верху опоясывали карнизы. Кто-то стоял там на самом краю: у ног его лежало что-то вроде тюка.</p>
<p>— Смотри-ка, что будет, если я сейчас махну, — оскалился Х’моран, тряся рукой у нее перед глазами. — Вот, поднимем повыше… Можешь успеть, если допрыгнешь! И еще повыше…. Ладно, если не допрыгнешь, мы его отпустим, хорошие лекари на дороге не валяются. И еще чуток… А может, и не отпустим — мало ли какой мерзости он успел от тебя нахвататься!</p>
<p>Соня зажмурилась. Карниз стоял у нее перед глазами, как наяву. Наверно, не нужно было поддаваться на шантаж — ничего не стоило поднять шум, позвать на помощь, разбудить Асилту и других, но корявая артритная ладонь покачивалась уже на уровне плеча, одного пинка хватило бы, чтобы сбросить ее всадника вниз, и времени подумать не оставалось. Ей нужно было успеть, и желание оказалось таким острым, что заставило ее потянуться через пространство всем своим существом.</p>
<p>Все исчезло. Вокруг нее не было ничего, кроме темноты, и холода, и абсолютной тишины. Кажется, считать требовалось до восьми — или меньше, ведь здесь так близко? Но мир распахнулся уже на счете три — не в светлеющее над чашей Вейра небо, а в почти уже нереальный промозглый питерский февраль, скрежет тормозов, запах бензина. Небо, перечеркнутое проводами, подсвеченное еще горящими фонарями, закружилось над ней. Соня знала — пусть неизвестно откуда: стоит не то что сделать вдох, но даже пожелать остаться здесь, и все прошедшее окажется бредом, миражом, сродни свету в конце тоннеля, о котором пишут в дешевых книжках. Обутая в самодельный сапог нога подденет под ребра, и Й’ден свалится на камни. Все чисто: всадник, напившись, полез куда не надо, дракон после его гибели ушел в Промежуток. Иди ты, сказала она неизвестно кому, закрывая глаза, дракон никуда не ушел. Четыре, пять…</p>
<p>Она зависла в полуметре над карнизом, забила крыльями — слишком слабыми, чтобы удержать ее в воздухе, но замедлившими падение. Длины передней лапы хватило, чтобы зацепить неподвижное тело и рвануть на себя. Теперь можно было орать во все мысленное горло: так она и сделала.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Ну и представление, — повторил Й’ден, — только акробатов с жонглерами не хватает.</p>
<p>Соната потянулась, расправляя крылья, и подставила лапу, чтобы ее всадник мог подняться в седло.</p>
<p>— Вот отлетаем — и будут тебе акробаты с жонглерами. Особенно если ты поставил на нас пару монет, как собирался.</p>
<p>— Мой дракон учит меня, как заработать марку-другую, — усмехнулся он, пристегивая ремни.</p>
<p>Первыми из выводка Асилты взлетали зеленые — правда, без Мархинты и ее всадника: тех, вместе с Х’мораном, отправили в ссылку. Мальца было почти жаль, но еще одного потрясения основ Предводители не снесли и оторвались по полной, едва разобравшись, кто подбросил в вейр змею, кто подлил Й’дену сонную настойку и помог его похитить. Третьей заговорщицей оказалась неудачливая кандидатка — кажется, та самая, с узлами.</p>
<p>Взлетели синие, за ними коричневые: Д’жами замахал им, а Керрет пронесся над самыми головами, скалясь во всю пасть. Следом поднялись бронзовые: Г’лор на Аргенате был сейчас вылитый триста восьмидесятый аэробус на фон зеленой и синей мелочи.</p>
<p>А кем стала она? Золотой Сонатой из Форт-Вейра? Человеком с той стороны Промежутка? Все последующие прыжки неизменно оказывались просто прыжками. Если что-то и менялось, то незаметно, выбор был сделан, и размышлять о его причинах казалось делом довольно бессмысленным. В настоящем они оба – как это говорилось там? – заключили взаимовыгодное соглашение. А будущее покажет.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Летим, — говорит золотая королева своему всаднику.</p>
<p>— Летим, — кивает он.</p>
<p>И они летят.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>